The Truth: Suas memórias não estão mais seguras
by Gifredster
Summary: "Não é real. Não esqueça da verdade." É só do que me lembro. E depois tudo ficou negro.


_Prólogo_

"Não é real. Não esqueça da verdade." É só do que me lembro. E depois tudo ficou negro.

**Capítulo Um**

Hospital Sendridge, Londres. 3h 45 pm

O sol batia em meu rosto. Tentava pedir para alguém fechar a cortina mas meus pedidos eram apenas murmúrios. E então veio a dor. Começou na minha perna e foi lentamente se espalhando pelo resto do meu corpo. Quando chegou á cabeça, ficou insuportável. Onde eu estava? Deveria doer tanto assim? Fiz um enorme esforço para me mexer sem abrir os olhos, represando a dor, e quando finalmente consegui, senti algo apertar a minha mão.  
- Suzie querida? Está acordada? Consegue me ouvir? – ouvi alguém dizer. Pela voz era uma mulher.- Será que ela está bem Kourt? – ouvi a moça falar, com a voz baixa e entrecortada de quem estava a beira de um ataque de choro.  
- Só podemos esperar. O doutor Reynolds disse que ela ficaria bem. Que dormiria muito por causa da morfina.  
- Oh Kourt, será que devíamos ter feito isso? – disse a mulher, chorosa.  
- Não sei querida. Sinceramente não sei.

Hospital Sendridge. 14h 37 am

- Corra! Suzannah corra!- disse o anjo.  
- Não posso. Não consigo. – tentava berrar mas meus gritos saíam como murmúrios.  
- A verdade. Suzannah, não se esqueça da verdade. – implorava o anjo. Eu queria abraçá-lo. Dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas não conseguia. O terror vindo de seus olhos era tão intenso que sabia que não ficaria bem. Não até correr.  
- Que verdade? – perguntei desesperada ao anjo.  
- Não é real. – ele me . Alguém estava vindo. Da garganta do anjo veio um grito abafado, recheado de terror. Eu precisava ajudá-lo. Não podia deixá-lo ali.  
- Venha comigo. Rápido! – gritei para o anjo. Mas ele não se moveu.  
– Vamos, temos que sair daqui. – o medo se apoderava de mim. Afinal, o que exatamente estava vindo?  
- A verdade. Apenas se lembre da verdade. – gritou o anjo, enquanto via sua figura clarear. Levei um minuto para entender que ele estava desaparecendo.  
- Não, espere! – gritei, mas era tarde demais. Morta de medo, virei para tentar ver do que estaria prestes a correr. Então, ouvi um tiro e fui engolfada pela escuridão.

Hospital Sendridge. 14h 45 am

Acordei assustada. Então, foi apenas um sonho! Lágrimas corriam pela minha face mas não me mexi para tirá-las. Estava assustada demais. Parecera tão real. Mas em geral os sonhos são assim, não são? Só vemos que tinha algo errado quando acordamos. Minha testa estava coberta de suor. Meu cabelo estava amarfanhado no travesseiro e quando fui me sentar, reparei onde estava. Era um quarto de hospital. Pelo menos, parecia com um. Havia a cama onde estava deitada no centro, um criado mudo ao lado desta com flores, um telefone e um relógio mostrando que eram duas horas da tarde. Na parede a frente, havia um mural onde se lia Hospital Sendridge. A esquerda havia uma grande janela, que dava de frente para um parque. A direita, uma porta que deveria ser o banheiro, um tapete, um pequeno sofá e a porta. No geral, era até luxuoso. Ouvi um bipe. Aquilo me sobressaltou e eu reparei que vinha de uma máquina ao meu lado. Só então me dei conta de que estava ligada a um série de ão, parei. Só agora a realidade me atingia.  
O que havia acontecido comigo? O que estava fazendo em um hospital? Um acidente? Não, não me lembrava de ter sofrido um acidente. Na verdade, não me lembrava de nada. Como havia chegado ali? Entrei em pânico. Não conhecia aquele repente, a maçaneta girou. Não sabia o que fazer então, deitei rapidamente e me virei para a janela, fingindo que dormia.  
- Não falem nada quando isso acontecer. Apenas me chamem. A verdade pode ser um tanto quanto avassaladora não concordam. – disse uma voz masculina. Havia um certo tom de ironia em sua voz rouca ou era impressão minha? Poderia jurar que no final da frase ele havia piscado.  
- Sim doutor Reynolds, entendemos perfeitamente. – disse uma voz feminina. Reparei que era a mesma voz que tinha ouvido antes de dormir.  
Ouvi o barulho da porta sendo fechada. Passos se aproximaram da minha cama. Senti o olhar de alguém nas minhas costas. Mãos afagaram meu rosto. A tentação de abrir o olho era imensa, mas eu a reprimi.  
- Será que ela vai acordar logo?- disse a mulher.  
- Não sei. O doutor Reynolds disse que seria logo. Diminuíram a dose da morfina.  
- Ela vai entender, não vai? Quer dizer, será fácil não é? – perguntou a mulher, preocupada agora.  
- Espero que sim. Tudo está conforme foi planejado. – disse o homem em um tom distraído.  
- Mas e se ela desaparecesse? – disse a mulher apreensiva.  
- Bom, se isso acontecesse, creio que ela não seria a primeira não é mesmo?  
- Eu ouvi rumores. Uma criança na França se foi. Juntou-se ao grupo de abortados. Os pais mandaram procurar em todo canto, mas ela não foi encontrada. A punição foi severa para eles. Dá para entender, eu acho. Quero dizer, se elas realmente sabem o que está acontecendo, não podem arriscar. E se fossemos nós?  
- Eu já lhe disse. Devemos esperar pelo melhor. Acho que se isso acontecesse, deveríamos ser inteligentes e ir junto. – disse ele em um tom sério.  
- Você só pode estar brincando Kourt. Diz pra mim que é brincadeira. – disse a mulher, agora séria também.  
- Não Lílian, sinceramente não estou. Começo a me perguntar porque nos envolvemos nisso. Thiago se foi junto com Rose. Acho que na verdade ele que deu a idéia. Porque não poderíamos fazer o mesmo?  
- PORQUE EU NÃO QUERO MORRER. SABE O QUE FIZERAM COM OS FRANCESES QUE NÃO ENCONTRARAM A FILHA? EU NÃO VOU MORRER. E VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO – berrou Lílian.  
- Nesse caso, devemos apenas esperar pelo melhor. Vou buscar um café. Volto já. – disse Kourt, decididamente encerrando a conversa.

Hospital Sendridge. 16h 13 am

Não havia ruído no quarto exceto pelo bipe contínuo que a máquina ligada ao meu coração produzia (descobri que estava ligada ao meu coração por causa de uma enfermeira que havia vindo me examinar minutos atrás. Lílian havia acompanhado o meu check-up e perguntara para que servia a máquina.) Enfim parecia seguro me virar para o lado da porta. Nas últimas horas eu ficara deitada em direção a janela, apenas tentando ouvir mais conversas. Infelizmente nada de importante havia sido mencionado depois de encerrada a briga entre as duas pessoas que eu conhecia apenas pelo nome, Lílian e Kourt. Levantei lentamente, o torpor tomando conta de meu cérebro. Respirei fundo, me demorando bastante para poder me acalmar. Agora, eu tinha que pensar com clareza.  
Não sabia como nem porque havia parado em um hospital. Não sabia quem eram Lílian, Kourt, doutor Reynolds, Thiago ou Rose. Não entendia direito o motivo da briga do aparente casal e francamente, não sabia se realmente queria entender. Sabia apenas que eu estava na conversa e que ambos tinham medo de que eu descobrisse algo e assim, fugisse para me juntar a um grupo aparentemente chamado de "abortados". Eles não eram meus pais. Disso eu sabia. Por mais que eu fuçasse meu cérebro, não conseguia me lembrar de meus pais, mas tinha certeza de que não eram eles. Algo nos dois me assustava, o fato de não os conhecer mas ao mesmo tempo, ter a sensação de que os conhecia de algum lugar, como uma lembrança, ou uma memória a muito esquecida. A questão então era basicamente, o que havia acontecido comigo. Não me lembrava de nada antes de acordar no hospital. Não, na verdade, eu me lembrava apenas de uma coisa, uma frase dita por alguém cujo rosto eu desconhecia: "Não é real. Não esqueça da verdade." É só do que me lembro. E depois tudo ficou negro. Frase esquisita para uma última lembrança. Quer dizer, o que não era real? Que verdade? De repente me lembrei do sonho, do anjo me implorando para não esquecer da verdade. Poderia Ter sido ele que me disse a última frase que me lembro antes desse hospital? Não sabia. Sabia apenas tinha que descobrir a verdade logo. A verdade do anjo, que algo não era real e a minha verdade, como havia chegado aqui. A porta se abre e eu tenho apenas alguns instantes para me decidir. "É agora", penso. Então, me deito na cama e fecho os olhos, determinada a descobrir a verdade. Toda a verdade.


End file.
